moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Scary Movie
Scary Movie ist eine Horror-Parodie aus dem Jahr 2000. Der Regisseur Keenen Ivory Wayans führte ebenfalls bei der Fortsetzung Scary Movie 2 Regie, welche 2001 erschien. 2003, 2006 und 2013 erschienen die Fortsetzungen Scary Movie 3, Scary Movie 4 und Scary Movie 5. Handlung Die junge Drew Decker wird an einem Abend zuerst von einem maskierten und verkleideten Mann angerufen und anschließend umgebracht. Damit beginnt eine Mordserie, in der auch sechs Jugendliche verfolgt werden (Cindy, Brenda, Buffy, Greg, Ray und Bobby). Die Freunde wurden als Opfer ausgewählt, weil sie an Halloween des letzten Jahres das Opfer eines Verkehrsunfalls heimlich beseitigt hatten. Zusätzlich werden sie auch noch von der aufdringlichen Reporterin Gail Hailstorm verfolgt. Nach und nach werden alle bis auf Cindy umgebracht, bis es nach einer Party schließlich zum Showdown in ihrem Haus kommt. Dort wird Cindy zuerst von Bobby, der vorher Shorty erschossen hatte, und Ray bedroht, die in der darauffolgenden Szene aber beide umkommen. Im darauffolgenden Kampf zwischen Cindy und dem Mörder kann sie ihn zwar vertreiben, aber als die Polizei eintrifft, ist er schon wieder verschwunden. Danach wird ihr und dem Sheriff klar, dass Doofy der Mörder ist; dieser ist jedoch schon mit Gail geflohen. Der Film endet damit, dass Cindy von einem Auto überfahren wird. Besetzung Die deutsche Synchronisation entstand unter dem Dialogbuch von Kim Hasper und der Dialogregie von Frank Schaff durch die Synchronfirma Studio Babelsberg. Hintergründe Grundsätzliches Der Film ist eine Parodie mit zahlreichen Anspielungen auf andere bekannte Produktionen aus dem Genre des Horrorfilms. Die zentrale Grundlage bildet der Film Scream, woraus ganze Szenen nachgespielt bzw. parodiert werden. In einer Szene spricht Shorty davon, wie sehr der aktuelle Moment einer Szene in selbigem Film ähnelt. Außerdem kann man unter anderem Verweise auf Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast, Blair Witch Project, The Sixth Sense, Die üblichen Verdächtigen und American Pie erkennen. Deutlich werden die Parallelen zum Beispiel durch die Wahl der Namen. So ist der Name „Cindy Campbell“ eine Anspielung auf Neve Campbell, die die Hauptrolle bei Scream gespielt hat, und ihren Rollennamen Sidney. Dort gab es auch einen Charakter namens Randy Meeks (hier abgewandelt zu „Brenda Meeks“) und eine Reporterin namens Gale Weathers. Aus Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast stammt der Name „Buffy Gilmore“, der auf Sarah Michelle Gellars Rolle als Vampirjägerin Buffy hinweist, und das Motiv mit dem Verkehrsunfall. Das Engagement von Freddie Prinze junior in diesem Film wird durch die Verwendung des Namens „Bobby Prinze“ gewürdigt. Der Name des ersten Opfers, Drew Decker, ist, wie die ganze Szene, eine Anspielung auf die Eröffnungsszene des Films Scream - Schrei!. Drew Decker spielt auf Drew Barrymore an, die in dieser Szene Casey Becker spielt. Außerdem werden bestimmte Kampfszenen mit dem aus Matrix bekannten Bullet-Time-Effekt dargestellt. Allerdings werden auch direkte Dialogzitate aus Filmen übernommen, so zum Beispiel „Ich kann tote Menschen sehen!“ aus The Sixth Sense oder „Es gibt einige Regeln, um einen Horrorfilm zu überleben“ aus Scream. Auch gibt es abgeänderte Stellen, wie zum Beispiel „Lauf, Schlampe, lauf!“, was aus Forrest Gumps „Lauf, Forrest, lauf“ abgeändert wurde. Liste der parodierten Filme/Fernsehserien Diese Liste gibt an, welche Filme/Fernsehserien im ersten Scary Movie-Film parodiert werden: Sonstiges *Der Produktionstitel von Scary Movie war Scream, if you know what I did last Halloween. (dt. „Schrei, wenn du weißt, was ich letztes Halloween getan habe“) *Scary Movie. war der Arbeitstitel für Scream - Schrei“, der auch von Dimension Films veröffentlicht wurde. *Mit 19 Millionen Dollar ist dies der günstigstproduzierte Film der Reihe. Bei sämtlichen Fortsetzungen betrugen die Produktionskosten rund 45 Millionen Dollar. *In der Anfangsszene nimmt Carmen Electra im Original Bezug auf Shaquille O’Neals Mangel an Schauspielkunst in Kazaam – Der Geist aus der Flasche. Dennoch ließ es sich Shaquille später nicht nehmen, in Scary Movie 4 in einer Nebenrolle mitzuwirken. In der deutschen Synchronisation des Films ist jedoch von dem Film Spice World die Rede. *In einer Szene auf dem Schulhof machen die Charaktere Witze über Horrorfilme. Greg sagt dabei, wenn sie sich in einem Horrorfilm befänden, würden ihre Rollen sicherlich von Menschen gespielt, die schon Ende 20 oder Anfang 30 wären. Lochlyn Munro, der Gregs Rolle spielt, war bei Filmstart 34 Jahre alt. *Als Ray und Brenda im Kino sitzen, sehen sie vor Filmbeginn ganz kurz folgenden Filmhinweis: „The following peeview has been assproved for immature audiences only. If you can read this you are too close. Pee Pee Poopy Boogers Farts Butthole.“ Im sich darunter befindenden Kasten steht in Kleinschrift: „We thought it would be funny to put this here. Kiss our asses and take it off pause.“ *Beim Polizeirevier hängt ein Poster mit dem Text „Serve, Protect, Shoot to kill“, was „Dienen, Schützen, Schießen um zu Töten“ bedeutet. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Parodie auf den Schriftzug „to protect and serve“, welcher auf den Polizeiautos in den USA steht. *Der Name der Schule lautet „B. A. Corpse High School“; „B. A. Corpse“ ist ein Homonym für die Aufforderung „Be a corpse.“, was auf Deutsch „Sei eine Leiche.“ bedeutet. *Im Büro der „Sportlehrerin“ hängt eine Uniform der Waffen-SS. *Der US-amerikanische Schauspieler James Van Der Beek ist zu Beginn des Films kurz in einem Cameo Auftritt in seiner Rolle des Dawson Leery, bekannt aus der Serie Dawson's Creek, zu sehen.2 Dieser betritt kurz das Set von "Scary Movie" und verlässt es daraufhin wieder mit dem Satz: "Oh, falsches Set", während die Titelmelodie aus Dawson's Creek im Hintergrund zu hören ist. Kritik Der Film wurde überwiegend positiv bewertet: Die Chicago Sun-Times und ReelViews vergaben jeweils vier von fünf Sternen, während filmcritic.com Scary Movie mit zweieinhalb von fünf Sternen bewertete. „Der Versuch einer Parodie des über seine Teenager-Varianten ohnehin zur Parodie verkommenen Horror-Genres, der sich allenfalls durch seine Überdeutlichkeit positionieren kann. Zugleich eine Zitation zahlreicher Schmuddelkomödien, die unverblümt schwarze und weiße Kids samt ihren popkulturellen Vorlieben vorführt, was teils drastisch, nie aber wirklich witzig ausfällt.“ - Lexikon des internationalen Films „(...) Wer über Masturbation mit dem Staubsauger und Intimrasur mit der Heckenschere lachen kann, dem sei „Scary Movie“ wärmstens ans Herz gelegt. Alle Freunde des anspruchsvolleren Humors können sich hingegen mit der selbstreflexiv-ironischen Killer-Karikatur trösten, die trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer mangelnden Cleverness jede Menge Sympathiepunkte sammelt.“ - Lars-Christian Daniels: filmstarts.de Trailer thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Filmparodie Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Horrorfilm Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Slapstick Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Scary Movie